The Right and Wrong
by XyonVocaloid
Summary: England is in a bind. He loved America... but now he thinks that his mind has wandered to another. A tall, myserious, and dangerous country has his mind in confusion. RusUSUK, USUK, RusUK
1. Chapter 1

England sighed as he rest his head on the table. Occasionally his eyes wandered to an American across the room. He sighed again in pure anguish.

He wanted him really bad.

In his mind he knew it was impossible. America hated his guts, end of story. SO any sexual things that he wanted to do with America would never come true.

"Well, well. Sulking much, Arthur?" an oh so familiar voice asked. England moved his eyes to look up at Russia.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Arthur asked, he was not in the mood for this crazy lunatic to be talking to him. Russia smiled childishly.

"No no, just saw you admiring the view, da?" Russia chuckled and England gave the large nation a strange look.

"What view?" he asked and sat up straight in his chair.

"I mean a certain American," the Russian smirked and motioned his eyes to Alfred who was still across the room, but stuffing his face with hamburgers instead of just standing there.

"Git. Leave me alone," he muttered as a deep blush covered his face. Russia's childish grin widened.

"Well, I know of a way you can get what you want," Ivan smiled. Arthur looked up at him and cocked one of his large eyebrows.

"And what is it that I want," he asked, probably guessing what the other nation was going to say.

"America, of course," Russia stated and leaned on the table close to England's head. Ivan smiled widely as he watched England's face get a few shades darker.

Russia loved it how he was the only one that seemed to notice how England would watch the American. Sure he always seemed to be reading but no one noticed that the book was upside down and that his eyes weren't even on the page.

"You must be delusional. I hate that Git. He's even worse than the Frog," England said, quickly making his blush disappear. "I think that the vodka is messing with your head and judgment."

"That could possibly be true but wouldn't it be the same for you? You DO drink too much alcohol yourself, da?" Ivan asked and smirked lightly. England opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again and huffed.

"Oh shut up. And you still haven't told me what you want," Arthur sighed and crossed his arms.

"I want to help you accomplish what I think you have been wanting and in doing so it will also get me what I want," Russia explained. England rolled his eyes.

"You know you are super stupid country, right? What in god's name would make me EVER trust you?" England asked, amazed that Ivan would even fathom that he would agree to whatever the large nation had planned.

"Ah, ah even if you knew that I would go along with my plan weather you are there or not?" Russia smirked. England shot up out of his seat.

"What did you do?" England asked. Before Russia could respond America walked over to them.

"Commy and Iggy talking?" He gasped in fake shock and amusement. England's head turned sharply to the nation.

"We are talking about porn now go away," Arthur hissed. America smirked.

"You are? Well I didn't know that you two were such perverts," America sneered before leaving. England watched him leave, keeping his fake anger in place.

But England wished that the other would stay and talk, maybe even have a small fight with Russia so that England had a real reason to stare at the American.

"My, my, England why did you say something so perverted?" Ivan asked. England huffed and plopped back into his chair.

"It doesn't matter," he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. Russia smirked and leaned in close to England's ear.

"I drugged America's soda. As I said before, I will go on with my plan, I just thought that you might want to join," Russia whispered, his hot breath tickling England's sensitive ear. England shuddered.

"You Bastard!" Arthur growled and his head whipped towards Russia's. "You are and evil, maniacal, Bastard!"

"Ah, but it is only natural. Anyway, you can give me a call before six o'clock if you want to join," and with that, Russia turned and left to go pester someone else. England slumped in his chair. What was Russia planning? Knowing him it was something disgusting and terrible. But maybe it wasn't.

Nope. No way could it be a good thing. Why would something good require being drugged?

England held his head in his hands. He could tell America but then Russia would kill him. He could go along with it but then that would lead to something terrible…

England threw his hands in the air, not knowing what else to do.

What WAS he going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

England flopped onto his bed, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"What will happen to America if I don't go...?" he mumbled and looked at a digital clock on the night stand.

It read five thirty. '_Half and hour till i can't stop anything..._' he thought, getting even more worried. England slowly propped himself up on one arm. 'I_f I go I can surely stop Russia from doing anything bad to him..._'

"God damn it!" he growled and sat up straight. He easily threw off his coat and kicked off his shoes. "Why is this such a hard thing to choose!?" he threw up his arms and plopped down onto his back.

'_I should go... I really should go..._' A voice in the back of his mind urged, '_this will be the only time you will ever get a chance to have him._' England nodded at the thought. He would be able to have a one time with America and he could use this against Russia if he ever tried something...

"Gah! I'll go!" he announced and grabbed his phone that lay on the night stand. England clicked a small button and the screen lit up. He slowly clicked on his contacts and scrolled down to Russia.

England took in a deep breath and pressed the call button. It only rang two times before the Russian picked up.

"I thought you would never call. So have you decided?" Ivan asked. England sucked in a breath. '_No going back now_.'

"I'll do it, but this better not be anything bad!" England growled. Russia chuckled.

"It depends on what you think bad is."

"Please, don't explain it to me. I said I'll do it." England huffed.

"What room are you in?" England paused.

"300... Why do you ask?" Arthur asked, suspicion coating his voice.

"Good." that is all the Russian said before hanging up. ENgland's eyes widened. Ivan was bringing America here!

"No,no,no,no,no! He can't bring America here!" England yelled and threw his phone into the nearest wall, sadly it didn't break. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. England hopped off the bed and stomped over to the door.

"I hear you in there Arthur," Ivan chuckled. Arthur threw open the door.

"Why did you-" England was cut off as Russia put his big hand on the Englishman's mouth. Ivan slowly walked in, causing England to back up with every step. Arthur grabbed Ivan's hand and threw it to the side. Then something caught his eye. "Where is..."

"America? Oh, I lied about that."

"WHAT!? You bastard!" England screeched before quickly turning around to look for the nearest thing to cause blunt force trauma.

"Wrong move little England," Ivan whispered, suddenly close the England. Arthur was about to swing his arm around but Russia grabbed both his wrists and pinned them behind his back. Somehow the Russian tied a blindfold over his eyes with the free hand.

"W-What the hell!? Let go of me you creep!" England yelled. Russia let out a small growl of annoyance.

"You should be more obedient, Arthur. Right now, You are under my control," and with that, something was strapped around his mouth. England squirmed under the Russian, but it was useless. "Arthur. Stay still!" Russi commanded and England froze.

Russia smirked and easily discarded all of England's clothes within a minute. The England felt something being tied around his wrists.

"Mmh mph!" he tried to protest and pull his arms apart but it was too late, his wrists were bound.

"Now England, you must be on your best behavior," Russia instructed. '_What is he talking about..._' England wondered. "If you are bad, I'll have to do something that I really don't want to do." England huffed and pulled on his wrists, trying to get the binds to break. Russia let out a very fake sounding sigh of shock. "You are just acting like I'm going to do something very bad to you."

'_Because you are!_' England screamed in his head. He hated how he had believed Russia so easily.

"Hmm...It seems that it is almost time..." Ivan sighed, actual disappointment in his voice. Two big arms picked up the small Englishman and England felt himself getting carried off somewhere. After about four or five brooding seconds Arthur felt Ivan throw him. The Englishman's body stiffened and braced for impact, but he met the fluffy covers of the bed. "Now England, I'll be right back so don't go anywhere."

The sound of a door closing alerted ENgland that Russia had left. A very loud knocking on the front door could be heard from the bedroom.

"Ah, hello! You took very little time getting here, da?" Russia asked. Arthur strained to here who he was talking to.

"Well, I was worried you'd do something!" England stiffened at the voice. He knew it very well. It was the voice of someone he couldn't have.

America.

"I wouldn't have done anything, we did make a deal, da? Though it would have been nice to have him alone..." Russia chuckled.

"No way! You would hurt him!" America protested. "Now where is he?"

"Hold your horses America. Shouldn't we talk for a bit before we get to it?" Russia asked.

'_Get to what?_' England wondered.

"No. I do not want to be in your presence longer than I have to you commie."

"Now now, no need for name calling. He's in the bedroom," Russia chuckled and the sound of Ivan's boots walking towards the door reached Arthur's ears.

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled as the door slammed open. England looked to where the sound had come from.

"Calm down, he's fine. Now I think we should start, da?" America made a small sound of annoyance.

"Fine, but I am not letting him be blindfolded or gaged," Alfred growled. Russia laughed, sending a shiver up England's spine.

"I will only allow the gag to come off. He will be more sensitive with the blindfold on."

"Fine!" America huffed and untied the gag.

"W-What the hell are you two planning!?" Arthur yelled the moment his mouth was free.

"You see, there was a reason I gagged him," Russia commented.

"England..." America sighed before pressing his lips to the Brit's. England gasped and America shoved his tongue into Arthur's mouth, exploring the wet cavern. Russia let out a small growl. As soon as the kiss has started it was stopped.

"You don't get to hog him for yourself."

"But he seems to like me more," Alfred smirked. A heavy weight settled behind him. '_That must be Russia..._'

"It doesn't matter who he likes more, we made a deal and you have to keep your end."

"I know, I know" Alfred sighed.

"W-what are you guys talking about? What deal?" England stuttered out. Two large hand wrapped around his waist.

"Hey! Hands off," America growled, "I get the first go."

"W-What are you two-" again, America pressed his lips to the Englishman's, Alfred's tongue easily gaining access to the inside of his mouth.

"Well if you must know. Me and America have always wanted you, so i gave him the same deal as I gave you. He jumped on the idea much quicker than you did," Russia whispered in Arthur's ear, giving it a harsh nip when the words were done. England let out a small gasp and America pulled away.

"I did not jump on the idea! It took me a while to decide!" Alfred protested.

"S-So you t-tricked me?" England asked, panting heavily from the heated kiss. A lrg hand turned the Brit's head close to Russia's.

"Yes," Russia chuckled before easily crushing his lips the the Brit's, forcefully thrusting his tongue into the Englishman's wet cavern. America made a small noise.

"You can't hog him either!" the American growled. Russia broke the kiss and smirked.

"But he seems to like me as much as you," the Russian laughed.

"Fine! The I'll hog something else!" America sneered and England stiffened. The American's large hand engulfed his half hard erection.

"Ah!" Arthur gasped and Russia pressed their lips together again, the Russian's free hand tweaking one of the other males nipples. America grumbled and squeezed Arthur's erection.

"You should really release his mouth. I want to hear the noises." Russia sighed and released England's mouth.

"But I want to ravage his mouth, so you will have to deal, da?"


	3. Chapter 3

**England squirmed in between the two counties. His body was heating up and the pain in his groin was becoming unbearable. He let out a small gasp and Russia began to nip and suck on the crook of his neck.**

"Hmm It seems he enjoys being loved by two people at the same time, da?" Russia chuckled. Alfred laughed lightly.

"True, true, he is enjoying this a lot more than I thought he would," America answered and quickened the pace that his hand was moving. Russia roughly pinched the Englishman's nipple, twirling it around with his fingers.

"Ah... I-I... c-cumming~" England moaned and bucked his hips forward only to let out a small wail.

"Sorry Iggy, I can't let you cum yet~" America whispered into Arthur's ear as he tighe a string at the base of England's member. Arthur let out a small gasp before squirming.

"T-Take it o-off you g-git!" Arthur whimpered. Russia chuckled.

"No can do, little Arthur. If we don't keep you at the peak of pleasure, it'll hurt when we enter, da?" Russia answered. England's breath hitched in his throat.

'T-They can't be...' Arthur couldn't even finish his thought, the pure horror stopping all good judgment in his head.

"Y-You w-wouldn't d-dare!"Arthur struggled out. Russia and America went silent, confirming his thoughts. "No, no, no, no, no! L-Let me go!" England growled, trying to twist his small body away from the two nations.

"See! I knew he wouldn't be up for it!" America huffed and pressed down on the Brit's legs, holding the still.

"Well, no one would be up for two in them, da? Except for maybe Francis," Russia answered and pushed England's arms together, practically stilling all movement. America sighed and easily sat on Arthur's legs, freeing his arms. Arthur shivered as he felt a smirk on the American's face.

"I have an idea," Alfred purred.

"I have one, too," Russia smirked. England gulped, dreading what the two were thinking. Before England could ask what they were thinking, two large fingers were stuck into his mouth. "Now don't bite or I'll have to punish you~" Russia whispered into the Brit's ear.

"Bite him if you want to. I won't let him punish you," Alfred laughed. England made a small noise through the fingers. Alfred let out a low laugh.

"Don't bite, because America can't stop me from punishing you," Russia retorted and bit down on the Englishman's ear. Arthur let out a small moan before crying out. America had taken England's member into his mouth. Arthur let out a pathetic mew when Russia removed his fingers,knowing what the Russian was going to do next.

"D-Don't," Arthur struggled out between gasps. Russia chuckled, sending a shiver down England's spine.

"Oh, but you'll feel very good~" Russia chuckled, nipping at the Englishman's neck. "Just sit back and relax~" England felt his body stiffen as the fingers glided down to his hole.

"N-No, please don't!" he let out a very pathetic mew. America's ministrations to his member did not help in his protests. Russia Bit hard on England's neck and slowly pressed in a finger. Arthur's body arched away from the intruder.

"You must have not had it for a while! So tight..." Russia muttered. England felt tears start to roll down his cheeks.

"N-Never..." he gasped and America stopped sucking him off. America easily brought himself into a sitting position.

"What?" Both Russia and America asking in unison. England felt his face heat up.

'This is so embarrassing...' he thought as he tried to make his mouth move again.

"I-I've... n-never done it w-with a-anyone..." Arthur mumbled. He shivered as he felt something scary behind him.

"Little England is... a virgin?" Russia laughed and bit down onto the shell of Arthur's ear.

"You're a what!?" America practically screamed. England coward back into Russia, now more scared of the American than the scary Russian.

"My, my... what a turn of events, da? I never expected that England was a virgin~"

"But I thought you and France..." Alfred started but slowly stopped. While the Englishman was preoccupied, the Russian shoved in another finger. Arthur let out a strangled gasp of pain. "Hey! Stop, you have to be a little bit gentler!"

"No, I don't~" Russia cooed and started a scissoring motion with his fingers. "You can be as gentle as you want when it's your turn, but right now... I get him first~"


	4. Chapter 4

**"Damn Commie bastard!" America hissed and yanked Arthur into his arms, forcefully removing Russia's fingers. Russia let out a low growl.**

"America..." he growled and two large arms wrapped themselves around the small Brit's waist, pulling him back. Now he was in a small tug-of-war between the two larger nations.

"Now listen here, Russia! I'm the hero, so I am going to be his first!" England heard the American snarle. A shiver ran up his spine as he felt how close AMerica was to him.

"Well, you stupid American, you agreed with the deal that I would have him first, da?" Russia growled, a few 'kol's slipping from his lips. Now England became overly aware of something hard poking up against the bottom of his spine.

A heavy blush settled on his cheeks as he figure out what it was. But he was drawn from those thoughts as he felt himself be shoved over onto his stomach and his butt forced up in the air.

"How about I let you prepare him. Then you will stop being so annoying, da?" Russia said and England blushed, now noticing that they didn't even give a shit about what he thought.

"Fine..." the American muttered, seeming to be not so happy. England opened his mouth to say something but an object at his entrance stopped him. There was a shift on the bed and heavy footsteps coming toward him. A large hand cupped his chin and forced it up. A small mewl escaped Arthur's lips as something hot and hard was pressed up against his cheek.

"Be a good gentleman and suck~" Ivan commanded, moving England's face so the tip rested on his bottom lip. England slowly opened up his lips, taking the tip of the Russian's massive length into his mouth. The Russian's free hand easily grabbed the back of his head, forcing him all the way down to the hilt. Tears pricked at the edge of his eyes as he resisted the urge to gag. "Good boy~" Russia chuckled and released his hand from the others head, but keeping it a small distance away, making sure that England couldn't stop.

"Don't be too brutal, commie. It's his first time giving a BJ..." America sounded annoyed and an opening to something was stuck into the Brit's entrance, freezing liquid gel pouring into his ass. England let out a loud gasp, barely audible with the dick in his mouth, though Ivan seemed to love it. He thrust his hips forward, shoving just a small bit more into the Englishman's mouth. America removed the bottle that he knew had to be lube and replaced it with one finger, making Arthur moan, sending vibrations through Russia's length.

"He's good for a newbie. You really are a virgin, da?" Russia asked, faux skepticism as he grabbed Arthur's head and began to move it up and down his member. England slowly got what he was supposed to do and began to move his head without having Russia lead him. America made another sound before shoving another finger in, making Arthur moan again.

England could feel America smirking as he slowly started to scissor his fingers back and forth, occasionally stopping to massage Arthur's insides. England had to force himself not to stop sucking Russia off, but it was a lot harder than he thought. America seemed to want him to stop and was pleasuring him as much as possible to make it happen.

"Hurry up, America. You are taking way too much time. If you don't hurry you know what I will do, da?" Ivan asked coldly and America huffed.

"For him not to get hurt, I'd have to fist him, and that is slow and painful sequence!" Alfred answered curtly, adding another finger. Russia let out a dark chuckle.

"Then maybe I should prepare him, da?" Ivan asked and England felt Alfred shake his head.

"No way in hell," the American answered, before adding another finger. Arthur whimpered and squirmed.

'How many is that, now?' he thought, trying to wrap his mind around thinking. 'Three...? No... Four... i think...'

America laughed lightly as he thrust his fingers in and out of the Englishman, opening his fingers to open the Englishman more. Russia growled and grabbed the back of the Englishman's head again, moving it back and forth quickly and not-so-gently. England gagged with every movement only to moan when Alfred would thrust into a certain spot in him, sending him into complete bliss for a few seconds.

After a good long while of his ass being prepared till it was numb and Russia thrusting into his mouth so hard he couldn't feel it, they both pulled away. England let out a small mewl as he was left completely. There was a shift of weight and two pairs of footsteps. One was America's and the other was Russia's. A large weight settled on the bed behind England and two large hands gripped his waist, hauling him into someones lap. Arthur guessed it was Russia.

"Now Arthur, you will scream for me... da?" Russia whispered into the Brit's ear, nipping at it. Before Arthur could respond he was lifted up and something much larger and hotter than Alfred's fingers was forced inside of him.

And he did what Ivan wanted.

A pain and pleasure filled scream erupted from his throat.


	5. Chapter 5

Ah! I'm so sorry on my failure to update. My computer stopped working for six to seven months, so all of my stories were stopped... HERES AND UPDATE! I really hope you enjoy ^^

Russia chuckled and held onto the Brit's hips with bruising force.

"Good boy~" Russia cooed into Arthur's ear. England squirmed, his body not getting used to the Russian's length in him. Arthur opened his mouth to voice what he wanted but Alfred pressed their lips together, making Arthur moan. Russia took the moment to lift Arthur up and slam him back onto his length. Arthur let out another cry, tears starting to drip down his face. Alfred pulled away and scowled at the Russian.

"Stop being so rough!" America growled.

"Why? He is still hard, da?" Russia smirked and his eyes moved down to Arthur's still hard member. Alfred's eyes followed and he blushed.

Russia began a rhythm of lifting the englishman up slowly and forcing him down again fast. Arthur was trying to tell himself that he didn't like it, but he couldn't lie. It felt amazing. Alfred huffed and leaned down. Arthur's green eyes went wide as heat engulfed his member. America bobbed his head, sucking gently. England let out a small cry of ecstasy at what was happening to him.

Russia laughed and leaned in close to the others ear. Biting it before slowly licking it. England let out a small mew of pleasure. Alfred hummed, sending vibrations through the Englishman's length.

"A-Ah~ S-So... G-Good~" Arthur moaned. Russia and America both looked at him and Russia smirked.

"Well, well America. You better hurry it up or he'll be spent when I'm done with him." America did not seem happy with that statement. He moved his hands up to England's nipples, pinching and rubbing the hard nubs. Arthur let out a loud gasp, which Russia quickly stopped by forcefully shoving their lips together.

Russia chuckled, eating up the Brits moans and whimpers like candy. America kept on his ministration, speeding up in the process. Russia pulled away, sighting, giving a couple of hard and cruel thrusts into Arthur.

"I believe that I want to see Arthur's eyes as he cums," Ivan announced, his hands letting go of Arthur's hips and moving up to his blindfold. In a swift motion it was off and the Brit blinked at the sudden acton, his eyes trying to adjust to the somewhat lighter room. His green eyes instantly went down to the American sucking him off and his face turned a bright shade of red. America laughed, sending vibrations up his cock.

"N-Nah! I-I'm g-gonna c-cum!" Arthur wailed, his member heating up even more. Russia smirked and moved Arthur's face, thrusting in deep and hard. Hitting that special spot. Arthur let out a scream of pleasure and came into Alfreds mouth, his body clamping down around Russia's cock.

Ivan let out a low grunt, shooting his load into the other before sighing in content. America greedily swallowed all of the Brit's seeds, making sure not to leave any behind. Arthur slumped onto Russia's chest, his breath coming in gasps, trying to fill his lungs with the much needed substance.

"Mm~ You're pretty good for a virgin. A little too tight for my tastes, but still good," Ivan cooed and kissed him deeply. Arthur let out a small cry as he felt America start to pump his member again. His body was so sensitive from his recent orgasm that it didn't take long and his member to harden.

**"Out, Russia. My turn now!"**


End file.
